The Mission
The Professor's castle, Prague The Amulet of Will and Lok's father's diary are in the Professor's hands. In order to get them back, the Huntik team decides to face him once and for all in his private hideout. But the Professor's diabolical mind has no limits. After an arduous fight, he persuades Dante to turn his back on his friends and give him the three Legendary Titans. Synopsis With Dante in a shocked and vulnerable state after being tricked by the Professor, Lok leads the team into a final battle with the Professor as they try and prevent him from invoking the Legendary Titan of Immortality. But sacrifices have to be made... Plot While the Professor is summoning Overlos by having the three Legendary Titans Behemoth, Tao, and Araknos perform a ritual with the Amulet of Will. Zhalia is protecting Dante because he is in to deep of depression to do anything after being tricked in to giving the Professor Behemoth. So only Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill are left to try try to stop him. While fighting the Professor, Lok is blasted out of the room but thanks to Cherit he lands in the Professor's bedroom, and finds his father's Holotome. He finds out where his father had his last battle with the Professor and disappeared. He also finds the Amulet of a strong Titan in the Holotome. Dante comes to his senses and helps Zhalia defeat their enemies. Then Lok, Dante, and Zhalia join Sophie right after Sabriel's Amulet was destroyed. Overlos is summoned and Caliban is summoned (although Dante had previously handed over Caliban in addition to Tao and Behemoth). After Lok takes the Amulet of Will, he tells Overlos to open a portal back to the Spirit World and to take back the three legendary Titans with him. Overlos agrees, tearing open a portal and grabbing Behemoth and Tao. While the Titans are getting pulled into the portal, Araknos shoots a web at The Professor trying to take him with him, and even after Lok and Dante try pulling back, Araknos succeeds by shooting thousands of strands of webs towards the Professor, making it impossible to get the Professor back, even with the help of Dante, and Lok, and their Titans. They return back to Dante's House to find a surprise party with Lok's mom, Sandra, and old Huntik agent friends. And Lok makes sure he will find his father, determined to succeed. Trivia *The Italian and original title of this episode is "E' nato un cercatore" (A Seeker is Born in Italian) which in English is the name of the first episode of the series. Gallery S1E26_Zhalia_King_Basilisk_Undergolem.jpg|Zhalia and King Basilisk hold off the two Undergolem Titans S1E26_Araknos_Tao_Behemoth_ritual.jpg|The Professor begins his ritual with the Three Legendary Titans S1E26_Feyone_Sophie_Legendary_Titans.jpg|Sophie faces the Professor alone S1E26_Cherit_Dendras_Holotome.jpg|Lok and Cherit find Eathon's Holotome and the Amulet of Dendras S1E26_Sabriel_broken.jpg|Sabriel refuses to return to her Amulet S1E26_Professor_castle_Prague.jpg|Overlos the Legendary Titan of Immortality is summoned S1E26_Ariel_Gar-ghoul_Tao.jpg|Ariel and Gar-Ghoul attack Tao S1E26_Caliban_Behemoth.jpg|Caliban distracts Behemoth S1E26 Trying to control Overlos.jpg|The Professor is adamant that Overlos will listen only to him S1E26_Archwarder_disruption_pulse.jpg|Archwarder may just turn the tide S1E26_Lok_Overlos.jpg|Lok orders Overlos to return to the Spirit World and take the three Legendary Titans with him File:S1E26_Dante_Lok_Professor_Arkaknos_portal.jpg|Lok and Dante try to save the Professor but Araknos drags him to the Spirit World Titan Profiles 1 26 26